Caperucita
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Sabo y Ace hicieron una promesa, pero ninguno de ellos esperaba que las cosas cambiaran tanto de un año al otro, Quién diría que un humano y un lobo no crecen lo mismo en un año. One shot -SaboAce. WolfAU


Sabo y Ace hicieron una promesa, pero ninguno de ellos esperaba que las cosas cambiaran tanto de un año al otro, Quién diría que un humano y un lobo no crecen lo mismo en un año.

One shot -SaboAce.

WolfAU

—¿No me reconoces Ace? Prometimos ser amigos siempre, aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan pequeño? Ya ha pasado un año y mira lo enano que estas. — la mano en el cabello del pecoso era cálida, la sonrisa de aquel sujeto amigable pero sus palabras eran un fastidio total que de inmediato lograron hacer saltar una venita en la sien del pequeño de doce años, provocando que de un manotazo retirara la mano el rubio.

—¡Yo no soy el que se quedó enano, tu creciste demasiado idiota! — Sabo lucia completamente distinto a lo que lo recordaba del verano anterior en casa de su abuelo, al menos siete años más viejo de lo que se habían conocido, no debía sorprenderle, después de todo el rubio era un lobo o al menos eso decía, Ace nunca había conocido antes a ningún lobo que fuera capaz de alterar su apariencia para parecer humano y cuando Sabo le revelara esa información antes lo había considerado un crio con demasiada imaginación, pero ahora comenzaba a creerse el cuento.

El año pasado se habían hecho amigos rápidamente, en aquel entonces Sabo lucia exactamente de su edad y Ace se había sentido profundamente feliz de tener alguien con quien jugar, alguien que no lo odiara por saber la reputación de su padre y que no se burlara de él llamándolo el hijo del diablo, o el hijo de un asesino, que no le llenara los oídos con mentiras de que antes de morir en la hoguera le había dado un veneno desconocido a su madre y que por eso ella también había muerto; Por todo ese verano Ace pudo pretender que era un niño normal y feliz con un amigo nuevo, su primer amigo.

Su misterioso amigo siempre iba a jugar a casa y Garp que realmente nunca estaba ahí más del tiempo necesario, no había dado mucha atención al pecoso más que para advertirle que tuviera cuidado al salir de la choza, que un lobo hambriento merodeaba los alrededores desde hacía unos meses y que al parecer era demasiado listo pues no caía en las trampas de los cazadores, Sabo había reído alegre al escuchar aquella historia. — Claro que soy demasiado listo para sus tontas trampas. — le había dicho antes de preguntar si quería jugar en el bosque con él . — No te preocupes Ace, si estás conmigo nadie te hará daño en este lugar. — y había sido verdad durante el casi mes y medio que viviera en aquella cabaña, compartían sus noches y sus días, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos. Desde el principio de los tiempos. Ace era también el primer amigo de Sabo, separado de su manada al ser solo un cachorro había tenido que valerse por si mismo en el bosque y aprendido de los mapaches la habilidad de transmutar su cuerpo en el de un humano.

Aun con esa habilidad sus nuevos "amigos" no habían durado demasiado, su olor a depredador se hacía más fuerte al crecer y sin otros de su especie cerca la soledad se convirtió en una compañera común para sabo, los viejos humanos que normalmente vagaban en su territorio no despertaban el interés del lobezno más que para robar sus alimentos y siendo sinceros jamás se habría acercado a ellos de no ser por Ace. El cachorro de humano lo había descubierto husmeando en los arbustos y al no saber qué hacer pues era la primera vez que un humano conseguía verlo sin que él se lo permitiera había entrado en pánico y usado sus habilidades para transformarse en un chico de la misma estatura más o menos que el moreno, los ojos azul cristalino se habían perdido en el abismo negro que hizo palpitar su corazón con la prisa de un descubrimiento nuevo y emocionante y la lengua fue mucho más rápida que la razón. — Soy Sabo, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? — El deseo de dos corazones que palpitan como uno en un mismo deseo fue contestado por la sonrisa mutua, pasaron el mejor verano de sus jóvenes vidas juntos y felices.

Pero como toda cosa buena el verano llego a su fin antes de lo que les hubiera gustado y la amistad de Ace con Sabo se veía amenazada por la distancia y el olvido, Ace sugirió intercambiar direcciones para poder mantenerse en contacto por correo, aunque el cartero no llegara por aquellos lugares más de una vez al mes era mejor que nada, pero Sabo no conocía el lenguaje escrito y no tenía una dirección fija en aquel bosque y así como las frágiles hojas del otoño la pequeña esperanza de Ace se quebró en la duda, ¿Y si Sabo no quería realmente ser su amigo más? No era normal que no quisiera darle su dirección o que nunca hubiera ido a la escuela, los temores comenzaban a apoderarse de su joven corazón hasta que el rubio se había reído de sus preocupaciones. — Vendrás el próximo verano ¿No? Seremos amigos para siempre y aquí estaré para recibirte en el último día de primavera, más te vale no dejarme esperando. — Era una simple promesa, pero era lo mejor que tenía en realidad.

Ninguno de los dos pudo predecir el giro que tomarían las cosas, Sabo que no sabía nada de como crecían los humanos se había dedicado a cazar presas cada día más grandes con la esperanza de fanfarronear frente al pecoso de lo mucho que habían crecido sus garras y colmillos, se arrepentía un poco de no haberle mostrado a Ace su pelaje pues ahora no tendría forma de saber lo sedoso que se había puesto, Ace por su parte había contado los días en aquel internado donde su tutor legal lo hacía pasar el resto del año, tachando los días en un pequeño calendario de papel, guardando los dos dientes de leche que había perdido en una servilleta para mostrárselos a su amigo que seguramente no le creería con lo rápido que habían crecido de nuevo, ahora el pequeño apretaba la servilleta donde los tenia envueltos eh intentaba no llorar por su amigo perdido. ¿Dónde estaba Sabo? No podía ser el adolecente larguirucho enfrente de él.

Pero ese era Sabo, con su sonrisa de idiota y el cabello dorado más largo de lo que le vio todo ese verano, con la cicatriz en el ojo culpa de un accidente que lo había hecho separarse de su familia y contemplándolo con esos ojos de cielo obscuro mientras los de Ace comenzaban a perlarse con la lluvia del llanto contenido, hace un año habían sido los mejores amigos ¿Y ahora? ¿Querría Sabo jugar con la pelota en el bosque ahora que lucía como todo un joven de dieciséis años? O dormir abrazados viendo las estrellas, o bañarse en el arroyuelo después de toda una tarde persiguiendo conejos, juego en el que Sabo parecía ser excepcionalmente bueno. No, seguramente ya no lo querría.

—Vamos, no tienes que llorar solo porque crecí un poquito más que tú. — La incomodidad del rubio era más que evidente, desde que Ace había partido se había acercado un poco más a las aldeas de los hombres, buscando saber un poco más de sus costumbres y si había algo que lo descolocaba era ver como lloriqueaban sin motivo aparente, sin que nada les doliera, sus palabras sin embargo solo habían logrado que el moreno se sintiera aún más afligido, aunque ningún adulto lo había consolado alguna vez había visto eso las suficientes veces en otros como para reconocerlo y aquella forma de actuar solo aumentaba la sensación de abandono por parte de su amigo, sin que pudiera controlarse las lágrimas habían comenzado a fluir, extrañaba a Sabo, quería a Sabo y todo aquel año esperando había sido en vano pues ya nunca tendría a su amigo de vuelta, y aun si lo tenía ¿Qué pasaría al año siguiente? ¿Cuántos años tendría Sabo entonces?

Aun si aquel Lobo o lo que fuera se dignaba a jugar con él por ese último verano estaba seguro que no sería así de nuevo al año siguiente y aquel pensamiento oprimía su corazón de manera imposible, igual que todos los adultos a su alrededor Sabo lo haría a un lado para continuar con su vida ¿Quién se preocuparía por un lastré como él? —Ace… — La voz de Sabo confundida y asustada lo había hecho mirar de nuevo al ser frente suyo, quiso abrir la boca para decir que no importaba y que podía irse, que no tenía que guardar una estúpida promesa con un chico idiota pero solo un espasmo de llanto encontró su camino a los labios del menor y no pudo más que sorber su nariz ruidosamente mientras el rubio se arrodillaba frente a él, los brazos de Sabo eran cálidos como los recordaba y Ace no hizo nada por alejarlo cuando lo atrajera a su pecho, por el contrario, simplemente hundió el rostro en hueco del cuello ajeno y se dejó acariciar el cabello consoladoramente. — Que sucede Ace, ¿Necesitas un brujo humano? ¿Qué te duele? — Sabo sintió al niño negar con la cabeza, aferrándose con las manitas a la ropa hurtada que había conseguido para ver al menor, aquel primer verano había compartido la ropa de su amigo pero en aquella ocasión quería sorprenderlo viéndose como él desde el principio, había sido buena idea, considerando que la ropa de Ace ya no le quedaría.

Por fin después de un tiempo que pareció eterno pero que en realidad no podían haber sido más de un par de minutos el chiquillo parecía calmarse, uno que otro espasmo podían sentirse aun pero el llanto desconsolado había cesado. — Me duele aquí… — Escuchó al pequeño humano susurrar, tan bajo que casi podría haberlo imaginado, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto y una pequeña manita señalando una parte de su pecho donde Ace creía que estaría su corazón.

—Está bien, se lo diremos a tu abuelo y él sabrá que hacer. — concluyo Sabo, aliviado de que solo fuera un pequeño dolor, debía recordar que los cachorros humanos eran mucho más frágiles y lloraban mucho más que cualquier otro cachorro que hubiera conocido antes y Ace seguía siendo un cachorro, tomaría un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse pero seguramente lo lograría y todo sería tan bueno como el verano anterior, podría enseñarle a cazar presas grandes y seria cual si tuviera un cachorro propio, aquella primavera la necesidad de buscar pareja había sido fuerte pero su promesa lo había mantenido en aquel bosque, así iba planeando las cosas el joven licántropo hasta que noto que el pecoso negaba de nuevo con la cabeza.

—El abuelo no sabrá que hacer, y tampoco le importará. — había escuchado al menor decir, limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su propia camisa, ahora lo observaba con ojos feroces a pesar de las lágrimas restantes colgando de ellos. — Vete Sabo, vete igual que todos los adultos tontos, no me importa si no vienes más. — las palabras de aquel cachorro habían hecho al mayor sentir una punzada en el pecho muy diferente a cualquier dolor que hubiera experimentado antes ¿Lo que tenía el pecoso era contagioso? Pero como podría una enfermedad de hombres afectarle a un lobo.

Por primera vez la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Sabo, llevo una mano a su propio pecho y miro este curioso, no había ningún rastro de daño físico, pero se sentía abrumado, débil y adolorido. Y ese peculiar dolor que sentía se transformó de repente en furia, había estado esperando por él a pesar de la soledad y la necesidad creciente de su cuerpo por cosas que antes no sentía, y ahora el pequeño mocoso engreído le decía que se fuera, bien que se iría, pero no sería solo.

Se puso en pie y observo al joven cachorro de manera severa por unos instantes, el año pasado aquel cachorro le había dicho que tenía once años, ahora tendría doce, Sabo con solo cerca de tres ya era un joven adulto ¿Qué clase de juegos estúpidos creía que podía hacer ese tipo a costa de él? Seguro que no era diferente a los otros de su especie, Sabo le tomo bajo el brazo, cargándolo con facilidad y con la experiencia que vivir en aquella zona le había dado se desvaneció del patio trasero de aquella cabaña antes de que el crio pudiera soltar cualquier alarido de advertencia.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué había hecho? Había secuestrado a un niño humano, eso era lo que había hecho.

Si se hubiera parado a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos Sabo probablemente habría hecho caso del mocoso y se habría ido para nunca volver, pero la mera idea de hacer eso era aberrante y lo hacía sentir enfermo ¿Qué esperaba lograr con llevarse al niño? Ace había pataleado por un rato y cuando Sabo le cubrió la boca con la mano para que dejara de gritar que lo bajara este lo había mordido, en un acto reflejo le había dado un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, después se había sentido algo culpable, pero al menos el resto del camino hasta su guarida había sido mucho más tranquilo de esa manera.

En un intento por tranquilizarse a sí mismo Sabo se quitó aquellas molestas ropas humanas y volvió a su forma original, lamió la mejilla del pecoso para ver si despertaba, pero parecía inútil, al final acabo por recostarse a su lado, con su cabeza sobre el pecho del menor, en aquella forma su tamaño no era tan diferente y con ese pensamiento el lobo también se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó con algo pesado sobre su pecho, el cuerpo le dolía un poco pero Ace simplemente se quedó quieto, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado. Sabo lo había llevado a algún lugar del bosque después de que le gritara que se fuera, aquella información llenaba su joven corazón con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, sabía que había estado mal tratarlo de esa manera, se encontraba furioso antes la idea de perderlo y no se había parado a pensar en lo que Sabo podría haber estado sintiendo, pero eso no era justificación para lo que había hecho Sabo ¿O sí?

Intentó incorporarse, la cabeza le dolía un poco más que el resto del cuerpo y al moverse se dio cuenta de que era aquello que lo había estado manteniendo en la misma posición sobre la hierba. Se paralizo por unos instantes, el enorme can del que su abuelo le había advertido estaba justo frente suyo, con los ojos adormilados comenzando a abrirse, un escalofrió recorrió la espina del moreno antes de sentir el cálido lengüetazo en su rostro. — ¡¿S-Sabo…?! — Casi podía jurar que había visto al lobo sonreír, el brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos inconfundible. De verdad era Sabo.

De forma lenta y en calma Ace levanto una de sus manos hasta colocarla en la cabeza de aquel lobo dorado, la paso con suavidad por el terso pelaje de aquel animal y pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse de manera increíble cuando el lobo recargase su hocico en su hombro, cerca de su rostro, dejándose acariciar por un buen rato como si aquello fuera lo único importante en el mundo. Cuando lo abrazó el calor de su cuerpo era el mismo del de su amigo y supo que no le haría ningún daño, ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro. No estaba ahí para ser devorado, Sabo tenía tanto miedo de perderlo como Ace a él.

.

.

.

.

.

De nuevo estaban ahí, cara a cara en el último día de la primavera de sus vidas, uno a penas un niño, el otro un hombre para su especie y eso era imposible de ocultar incluso en su apariencia humana.

—¿Estuviste muy solo? — La pequeña mano infantil en el rostro de Sabo se sentía tibia a la luz de la luna, ¿Cómo era que los humanos podían pasar las noches sin congelarse con tan poco pelo? En el viento algo fresco del final de primavera el cuerpo desnudo del rubio tembló con la brisa, pero aun así sonrió para su amigo de la infancia.

—Tenia tu recuerdo para hacerme compañía. —

—No me separaré de ti de nuevo. — No había nada a lo cual Ace deseara volver, si el tiempo que tenía para pasar al lado de Sabo era corto no lo desperdiciaría en lo absoluto. La mano de Sabo sobre la suya era cálida como siempre, la manera como le empujaba al piso no le inmuto en lo absoluto, ni la forma como sus ojos brillaban levemente en la obscuridad, siguiendo la respiración del moreno y el subir y bajar de su pecho bajo su pata delantera, su mano delantera, lo que fuera esa extremidad que lo sostenía al piso cual si fuera una nueva presa, una que olía exquisito.

—¿Lo juras Ace? Que estarás conmigo para siempre. — había algo hipnótico en la voz más ronca y profunda del rubio, algo que lo hubiera obligado a decir que si aunque no lo quisiera.

Asintió con la cabeza, apenas consiente de sus acciones, sintiendo más que viendo la sonrisa de Sabo mientras escuchaba sus ropas desgarrarse, de repente se encontraba temblando como una liebre entre las fauces de un depredador, no podía moverse ni huir, las manos de Sabo le dieron la vuelta de pronto y aunque no entendía por qué su rostro comenzaba a sentirse hervir, su cabeza demasiado ligera y su cuerpo de pronto caliente, como si algo en Sabo afectara lo más profundo de su ser, las manos del depredador tomaron las suyas para fijarlo al piso, como si no estuviera ya por completo a su merced, una sensación húmeda en su entrada dándole la leve idea de que aquello no debía de ser pero estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para intentar escapar.

El celo tardío de una primavera reprimida por largo tiempo llenaba el lugar con las feromonas que ni siquiera un humano tan joven hubiera pudo ignorar, no había sido a propósito, jamás había el lobo planeado descargar aquella necesidad en su pequeño amigo humano pero la situación simplemente se había dado y ahora no había marcha atrás.

—Eres mío Ace. — Las palabras posesivas habían abandonado la boca de Sabo al tiempo que su miembro preparado para copular se rosaba en la joven y estrecha entrada del menor, húmedo y resbaladizo como el de cualquier lobo en la flor de su juventud que ah postergado aquella acción más de lo debido un profundo gruñido había escapado de su garganta al sentir por fin la carne caliente envolverlo de manera indescriptiblemente placentera, soltó el aire que caliente que había estado conteniendo sobre el cuello de su acompañante y lo sintió removerse por la incomodidad y el dolor que seguramente le estaría causando. Ace no era ninguna hembra, pero Sabo estaba seguro que ninguna se sentiría tan bien como él.

—S-sabo… mhhh…. — las lágrimas de nuevo se aglomeraban en los ojos del menor, su cuerpo respondía en maneras que escapaban de su comprensión, pero no hacía nada por detener al otro, su cuerpo ardía y con cada pequeño movimiento del rubio, sonidos lastimeros escapaban de sus labios, los gemidos haciéndose más altos con el pasar de los minutos y con las envestidas cada vez más fuertes y salvajes que le propinaba el rubio, y su corazón latía a prisa en su garganta, acompañando los sonidos de placer y dolor que escapaban junto con el nombre del contrario.

El hormigueo en su barriga había advertido a Ace que algo estaba mal pero no había podido detenerse. — Sabo… — solo el nombre del otro salía de manera compulsiva de sus labios y por ello ni siquiera había sido capaz de advertir a su compañero cuando terminara por correrse de lleno en el suelo sobre sus girones de ropa, apresando con más fuerza la hombría de quien lo poseía como si fuera alguna muñeca, un mero objeto, le pertenecía, tenía razón, en aquel momento era suyo para hacer lo que quisiera y se sentía de maravilla el serlo.

Hundió sus dientes en el cuello del menor de manera instintiva, ahogando en la tibia carne el último gemido gutural antes del placentero orgasmo, su esencia enterrándose en el interior del pequeño hasta llenarlo por completo, estaba hecho, era suyo, su compañero de vida, aunque no estaba muy seguro si podría darle crías se quedaría a su lado hasta que lo que le quedaba de vida se extinguiera.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, desenganchando sus dientes del cuerpo del moreno y comenzando a lamer las pequeñas heridas que le había causado en aquel sitio, no eran tan profundas ni sangrientas como podrían haber sido si las hubiera causado con sus colmillos, pero estaban ahí, prueba viva de lo que acababa de hacer.

La bruma del instinto se dispersaba al tiempo que el frio de la noche volvía inclemente, Sabo soltó el cuerpo debajo suyo y salió de su interior finalmente, alcanzando la camisa que había robado para sí envolvió el cuerpo del menor en esta antes de atraerlo en un apretado abrazo. —Eres mío. —reiteró acunando el menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos. —y no dejaré que te vallas. —

Ace sonrió débilmente, se sentía un poco febril aun y agradecía la ropa y el abrazo, se acurruco contra el tibio cuerpo que le ofrecía resguardo de la helada noche y levantó el rostro, rosando los labios del rubio de manera cariñosa. — Estaré contigo para siempre por que también eres mío. — Eso era lo que hacia la gente cuando se quería ¿No era así? Recargo su cabeza en el pecho del contrario y se dejó caer en un tranquilo sueño, no era necesario preocuparse por nada más ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
